Vasílissa of Posillipo
The Vasílissa of Posillipo or Vasíly is the constitutional monarch ,and in the current case, Reigning Queen of the Imperial Kingdom of Posillipo and the Imperial Realm. The monarch is the Head of State of the Kingdom of Posillipo and the Imperial Realm and the Head of Government of Posillipo. As head of state, they preside over the day to day jobs and duties of the Kingdom and serves as the personification and embodiment of the United Kingdom of Posillipo and as the Head of Government they are the Commander-in-Chief of the Posillipo Armed Forces among many other powers. The Vasílissa is a constitutional monarch but is only lightly restrained and remains as the most powerful political leader in the Kingdom. The current queen, who is twenty-nine years old and is currently unmarried, is Sofía Auro Colette IV. Constitutional Powers Under the constitution of Posillipo, the monarch (otherwise referred to as "The Sovereign", "His Majesty"/"Her Majesty", or "The Crown") is entitled to many powers. Under the Constitution, she is the Head of State and the Head of Government of the kingdom. Her Majesty also serves many ceremonial purposes, which include oaths of allegiance, and presentation of honors. The queen is also responsible for knighting. The monarch is given the legislative powers under the Posilliponian Constitution to: * Propose laws * Veto laws * Pass laws with 1/3 yes vote These powers are regulated by the constitution, the power to veto can be overwritten by the Senate and the National Assembly together voting and gaining a 2/3 majority. The monarch may pass laws that gains at least a 1/3 majority of yeses, if the First Minister signs off with her. The Monarch is also responsible for bringing the legislature into session every year. Commander-in-Chief This is the most important of the monarch's duties, serving as the commander-in-chief of the Posillipo Armed Forces. The monarch is given power by the constitution to command the military of the Kingdom, and is responsible for appointing the Supreme General of the Military, who commands the armies in the monarch's place. Her Majesty is responsible for planning military strategy, but may appoint the Supreme General to this job. While the Senate is given the power to declare war, the monarch may deploy troops for up to 6 months, but then must go to the Senate to get approval for the action to take place any longer. The Assembly preforms checks on the monarch's military power by controlling military spending. Chief Diplomat As Head of State, the monarch is also the Chief Diplomat of the kingdom, and is responsible for accepting foreign heads of state and other dignitaries. The queen is also appoints the Minister of Foreign Relations who serves as the chief officer and planner of foreign relations. The Vasílissa is responsible for protecting of Posilliponians abroud, and foreign nations within the borders of Posillipo. She is given the power to decided whether to recognize new governments and new nations, and is responsible for negotiating treaties with other nations, and then bringing the treaty before the Senate to be ratified with a 2/3 majority. Chief Executive Officer Figurehead of the State Residence Biddingforth Palace BiddingGardens BiddingBunker Barnabé Palace Category:Posillipo